Diner Troubles
by MuseIntoTheNight
Summary: Set during the season finale; some humorous thoughts on what happened in the diner while a certain kiss was happening outside.


Set during the season finale; some humorous thoughts on what happened in the diner while a certain kiss was happening outside.

I do not own anything related to this story!

* * *

Emma smiled at the baby in her mother's arms. "It's nice to meet you, Neal," she greeted him by his new formal name.

This all would have been weird, just earlier tonight. It would've been too much. But she finally accepted that she was a part of this crazy fairy tale fantasy. And she had gone so far to try to get her parents together in her adventure to the past. She and Killian managed to pull it off somehow. She glanced at where he had sat earlier, after he convinced the confused woman they brought through the portal to sit down and have a drink. The woman was still sat at the counter, but the pirate somehow snuck out of sight. Emma immediately rose, scanning the room, before making her way through the crowd and out the front door to the shadow she had spotted through the window.

The party bustled on inside, a grand celebration of finally defeating the enemy and the introduction of the royal baby. Drinks were flowing and laughter filled the air.

Suddenly, Leroy stood up. "The pirate!" he yelled, "THE PIRATE IS KISSING HER!" the dwarf bellowed, pointing fingers to the front window as everyone turned their heads to look.

An audible gasp was heard as whispers came around the room.

"Emma!" Snow stood shocked, shielding baby Neal's eyes from the sight.

Charming quickly took command. "Everyone calm down, there is no reason to panic," he explained, but the residents of Storybrooke were mortified by the mere thought of Captain Hook kissing the savior.

Meanwhile, Emma and Killian continued, oblivious to the trouble brewing in the diner over their little dalliance.

"Calm down?!" Leroy choked out, "calm down? We need to take action immediately!"

Leroy charged for the door, but Charming quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him with both force and the shout of a loud "WAIT!"

Leroy turned and gave Charming a dirty look. "Your only daughter is out there with that pirate; what reason is there to wait?"

"Hook is a changed man." Charming gave an endearing look to snow, "you have to believe me."

Snow dared to peek through the window again. "It does look like she's smiling.." she wavered.

"He obviously has her under some sort of spell!" Leroy continued shouting. "Can't you see?"

Charming sighed, realizing he had to take control of the situation before Leroy spun it out of control. With one last look at Snow, he turned to the crowd. "Listen. When I first met Snow White, I had doubts about true love. I didn't think I could give everything I had up and fight for something, someone, with all of my heart. But a conversation I had with Prince Charles made me realize that it could be worth it." He turned to Snow and baby Neal, "it was all worth it."

Leroy huffed, "what does this have to do with anything?"

"Because," Charming turned to the dwarf, "Prince Charles was actually Killian Jones, AKA Captain Hook, and his obvious love for his Princess Leia-"

Snow chirped in, realization dawning on her, "AKA Emma-"

Charming smiled at his wife, "yes, the love he had for his princess made me realize that I had to take a chance, even to have half as much joy that that man," he pointed out the window, "had just by being in the presence of my daughter. I.." Charming hesitated, but continued after realizing the words were true, "I trust him."

Leroy whispered "that doesn't prove anything," but the look in his eye made it obvious that he wasn't going to press the situation further.

"If what we're seeing is any indication, then he makes her happy too." Snow continued to the crowd, "So I don't want to see or hear anyone," she gave a stern look to Leroy, "get in their way."

There was an awkward silence in the diner as everyone half nodded or turned away, accepting the royal ruling.

Snow gave a wide smile to Charming as he bent down and kissed his new son on the head. "Now," he addressed the room, "with that all clear, the next round is on me!" Everyone cheered and the party was back on in full swing.


End file.
